Young Avengers: The Adventure Has Begun
by SharGryffindor
Summary: Mya, Milli and Jessy have an athletics carnival at school. An unwanted guest arrives and blows their cover. The young Avengers lives just got a lot trickier now. Will they be able to cope with it? Or will they crack under pressure? This story does not include the actual young avengers from the comics.
1. Unwanted Guest

**A/N:** I had this one shot idea with my friends while I was at my own athletics day carnival, so this might become a story of have a few more chapters, it might not. My three OC's are the main characters in this story but one of the is more the main character then the other two. One's a mini assasin, another has an iron suit and the last one has magic. Just letting you also know that I may bad at writing fighting scenes. Hope you like it. I'll give you a description of what they look like at the end.

* * *

"We have the athletics carnival today." Jessy groaned.

They just had an intense training session with Natasha yesterday, very tiring. Well, not for Jessy since Natasha is Jessy's mentor.

"I still don't see the point of even going to school when Tony could hire a teacher to teach us." Mya grumbled. They live in Avenger Tower with all the avengers 'cause they are practically family.

"It's so we can keep our cover more hidden and I want to learn in a _normal_ school enviroment." Milli replied, walking onto the athletics ground.

"Of course she wants to learn. Tony Stark's her mentor." Mya mumbled.

"Oh lay off her Mya, besides be quiet about _that_ now we're in public." Jess scolded.

"Looks like Mya woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Milli sung teasingly.

"Oh shut up Milli!"

As they were walking to their house colour purple the girls overheard guys talking about which avenger was better. Including them.

"It has to be Thor I tell you! Or at least his sidekick Sparks, she's hot."

"No dude if your talking about hotness then it would be Black Widow or her sidekick Shadow."

"Your both wrong! It's Iron Man's sidekick Iron Girl."

"But none of you have _seen_ what they look like behind their masks."

The girls got to far away to her the rest of the conversation but bristled at the word sidekick. They loathed that word because even though they had mentors their mentors were also family as well.

The day continued on while Mya and the girls laughed and had fun with their friends. Luna was in her puff sleeping bag suit and Emily with her raccoon onesie.

But that all came to a stop when the Earth started shaking. A black space vortex opened in the middle of the oval and a purple man with gold armour walked out of the vortex. The crowd of students chatter died down to frantic terrified whispers and hushed tones among friends while the girls were staring at the mysterious purple man. They then just looked at each other before asking questions.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"It can't be, can it?" Both girls looked to Mya since Thor is her mentor and Thor has mentioned _him_ before.

"Yea, it's him." Mya swallowed not looking away from the mysterious man.

"But why is he here then? Wouldn't he be after the gu- I mean, the avengers?" Milli asked, correcting her mistake.

"Does he know about us?" Jessy added a little worried.

"I don't know. But from what Thor has told me about him, it could be anything." Mya shuddered at the thought of all the things Thor said to her about him.

They were silent for a few moments before Mya decided to lighten the tension between them.

"Although I kind of expected him to be taller and have a at least a few more scars."

Since the crowd of students were silent waiting for the mysterious man to do something so you could hear Milli and Jessy to surpress their sniggers.

"I am Thanos! I will soon I will rule this world or better yet, the whole universe! I shall mould it into my own image with you bowing at my feet." Thanos announced, his deep voice sending waves of fear into everyone. A mumble of murmurs ran through the crowds while the girls shared looks.

"Silence! But that's not what I'm hear for. I first need to wipe all the people who will try and defeat me. So will the young avengers come out of this crowd?" Thanos asked, no one stood up.

"No? Well that won't do. Fine, if you don't come out I will kill half of the people here."

"Milli get ready to call your suit when I say. Jessy, have you got your suit and weapons under your clothes?" Mya whispered.

"Always." She whispers back.

"OK then, let's stand up before Thanos actually kills them." Mya joked.

"Young Avengers." Mya said, looking at the girls.

"Forever." With that the girls stood up and headed down to the space in front of the students and teachers. Mya in front with Milli and Jessy behind her. When they passed everyone the heard whispers of...

"They can't be the young avengers it just can't."

"They're the _weird ones._ "

"I always knew there was something off about those girls."

Yeah, they were not that popular at their school.

"Ah, here they are. Sparks, Shadow and Iron Girl. To be honest, I expected more."

"Thanos you want us then here we are." Jessy said.

"But we will only come with you if you let these civilians go." Milli added gesturing to the students and teachers.

"That seems reasonable. I will them go _only_ when you come to me." Thanos said.

"Quick question though, why do you want us?" Mya asked curiosity gets the better of her.

"Simple, to use you as bait before I kill you and the avengers in one go. How do you earthlings say it, _two birds one stone_."

Mya turned to Milli and Jessy.

"When I say, Milli call your suit and Jessy hit him with everything you got. But only when I say." Mya muttered.

The two just nodded discreetly. So Mya just turned back to Thanos.

"Fine we accept." Mya called to him.

Just as Thanos took a step forward the avengers appeared in front of him blocking his access from the girls. Thor, Tony and Natasha held out a protective arm out to the girls whom looked relieved where Mya looked a bit put out.

"Please tell me this guy is just over enthusiastic for your colour." Tony said.

"Yea, he really is. We were just gonna invite him to have a cup of tea with us too." Milli sarcastically retorted.

"You do know I have a plan right?" Mya mumbled.

"I do not doubt you have a plan. But if it is to give yourselves up then it is a ridiculous plan." Thor replied. "You know how dangerous Thanos is, I have told you Mya."

"I know."

"Thanos you may fight us, but no harm shall come to these girls. These girls are not in the fight." Cap declared, said girls blushed and protested.

"Oh they are since I am to stop _all_ people who will be in my way. So I can just kill you know." Thanos said launching into the air throwing the first punch.

It just got chaotic from there. All the students were screaming and running around while the teachers were trying to the students out of the oval. The avengers just went in to attack Thanos.

"You three help the students get to safety. I shall aid the team to defeat Thanos." Thor said to the girls while swinging his hammer ready to fly off and help the avengers.

"But we wanna to help you guys." Jessy protested while Mya and Milli nodded their heads.

"No, help the these people first then help us." Thor gave them the look that told them not to argue anymore.

"Fine." With that Thor went off to join the fight while the girls went to help the students and teachers.

* * *

Avengers P.O.V

Tony was firing pulse blasts at Thanos while Clint was shooting arrows at him. Though neither were affecting him. He advanced on Clint to attack him but never got there since Natasha gave him a kick from behind.

"Fools you think you can defeat me." Thanos laughed.

"No but we can damn well try." Cap replied throwing his shield at Thanos only to have it thrown back. While grabbing Natasha and throwing her to a wall affectivly knocking her unconscious.

"Nat!"

"I was expecting a challenge, clearly I will not get one." Thanos laughed.

"Well how about I try." Thor said flying to Thanos hitting him with his hammer. Then flying off to Clint, Tony and Cap who had regrouped.

"Ah you finally joined the party." Tony said.

"More like the party that's getting our ass kicked." Clint deadpanned.

"OK, let's knock him off his feet. Clint hit him with exploding arrows, Stark fire pulse blasts at him and Thor hit with the biggest lightning bolt you can get." Cap ordered. They all nodded.

"Avengers, Go!"

They all attacked just as Cap instructed but it did nothing. Not even a scratch. Even Thor's lightning bolt. Nothing.

"Pathetic. Now it's my turn." Thanos said jumping up and smashing down in front of them knocking Clint, Tony and Cap unconscious then jumping up again and grabbed Thor's ankle throwing him like a rag doll to the group of hero's out cold.

Thanos chuckled, "Who will save you know." Looming over them.

* * *

Girls P.O.V

"Move people, this way." Jessy beckoned.

"Hurry so you don't get hurt." Milli said.

Mya just spared a glance at the avengers to see how they were going. But what startled and shocked her was to see all the avengers knocked out unconscious on the track with Thanos looming over them. She guestured to the girls over to her.

"What's wrong?" Milli asked.

"I'm gonna go help the guys." Mya looked dead in the eyes of the girls. Jessy and Milli shared a glance.

"We'll help."

"No. I need you to get all the students out, then help me." Mya said.

"OK. Young Avengers." The two girls said.

"Forever." Mya finished.

They first pumped then Milli and Jessy went back to helping the students out of the track.

"Well Thanos. You wanted the Young Avengers, you'll get one third of them. _**ekam em elbisivni.**_ " Mya disappeared from sight and went to help the avengers.

* * *

Thanos chuckled, "Who will save you now." Looking over them.

In response he got explosions on his back knocking him a few feet forward. Thanos looked around and so no one there so he put two and two together real quickly.

"Oh come on out Sparks. I know your there."

 _'No point in hiding now'_ Mya thought.

 _" **laever em.**_ " An echo voice rang through the air and Mya stood a few feet away from him. " _ **Eit mih pu.**_ "

Chains wrapped around Thanos making him unmovable. Thanos just smirked.

"Ah Sparks. You interest me. Tell me how a mortal girl has magic powers? You are known in all the nine realms and universes thanks to Thor, prince of Asgard."

"I'm so flattered you're curious about me, I haven't givin' you a thought at all." Mya mocked.

"You dare mock me!" Thanos shouted, he tugged at his chains and they broke going everywhere. Mya had to shield herself from not getting hurt while trying to stop the chain parts from hurting anyone.

" _ **Ezeerf sniahc.**_ " The chains just stopped in the air, completely frozen. "Well I did not expect that." She muttered.

"I won't hurt you, Sparks. No, your time will come soon though. But that doesn't say anything with your friends. All of your ends are near!" Thanos smiled evilly at Milli and Jessy who had their backs turned to help people. Pointing one of his hands at them and a red circle bolt shot out of it heading to the two unsuspecting girls.

It all happened in slow motion.

Mya ran as fast as her legs could carry her to shield her friends and she was there in an instant. The bolt split into three different ones. One for each girl.

" ** _Dleihs su._** "

But the bolts went right through the conjured blue shield but something happened to the bolts though. They had electricity circling it when they hit their target.

Mya felt herself falling to the ground soon to be unconscious, the last thing she heard in the land of the living was Thor's war cry.

Then all went black.

* * *

Mya sat up with a gasp. She was in the infirmary by the looks of it.

"What happened?" She asked looking around to see all the avengers hear minus Bruce(he is in India). Thor was next to her bed, Natasha next to Jessy and Tony next to Milli. Clint and Cap were hovering around all the beds.

"I awakened as soon you three were hit by those red things. Then the others woke near after me." Thor answered. Mya just nodded.

"And Thanos?"

"Gone as soon as we woke up." Cap answered this time. Mya just nodded again.

"OK, and how long was I out for?" Mya said dragging out the OK.

"9 hours. It's 9:00pm now." Clint said.

"9 hours!" The lights in the room flickered when Mya said that. She didn't notice.

"How are Jessy and Milli?"

"Stable. They are alright though. No damage done." Tony said. Mya released the breathe she was holding.

Mya took off the blanket that was on her and swung her legs off her bed.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked looking warily at her.

"Umm. Getting off this bed." Mya answered back getting ready to hop off this bed.

"You are injured, Mya. You should be resting." Thor said sternly.

"I think-." What ever Mya was going to say was cut off by groans from Jessy and Milli.

"Ow my head." Milli said putting a hand to her head while sitting up.

"What happend?" Jessy groaned, looking around.

"Yo-." Tony got cut off by Mya.

"We got knocked out for 9 hours by those bolt thing that Thanos shot out of his hand. Thanos left as soon as they woke up. Our covers blown and you guys are in a stable condition. Long story short." Mya said quickly using her fingers to count off the stuff that happened.

"WHAT!"

"So yeah." Mya said. She was getting ready to get off the bed. Again.

"Mya what are you doing?" Cap asked.

"Going to my room and getting a snack to eat." She responded.

"Mya as I said before, you are injured you should rest." Thor said.

"I think I've had 9 hours of rest but fine." Mya submitted. "But I didn't say I would rest here. I'll rest in my room once i get a snack." With that she stood up from the bed.

After a few steps with everyone watching her, Mya swayed a little. Thor was by her side just before she fell.

"See I'm fine." Mya said while leaning her head into Thor's side. "Why is the room spinning?"

"Mya you are not fine you are injured." Thor looked at her sternly.

"Mya you need rest, all of you do." Steve said while giving a look to say 'don't argue' to Jessy and Milli.

"I will rest when I'm in my room." Mya said in a small voice muffled by Thor's side.

"Then I shall escort you to your room Mya." Thor said looking at Mya like she was his daughter.

"Right then let's go." Mya's head came out and the two went to Mya's room.

As soon as they left Natasha said the real obvious.

"That girl is stubborn to a fault."

"We know." Everyone present in the room said. Tony and Natasha looked at their student/family member.

"You two don't even think about moving from that bed." They said in unison. Milli and Jessy looked at each other before saying.

"Not even gonna try."

"Good. Now get some rest, you have school tomorrow." Steve said.

"Have fun at school." Clint sniggered on his way out.

As everyone left the infirmary they could hear, "Not funny Clint!" from both girls.

* * *

Mya and Thor P.O.V

When Mya and Thor walked into Mya's room, Mya was drained from the walk from the infirmary to her room.

"I think I'll skip my snack and go to sleep instead." Mya yawned.

"Yes, I think it best Mya." Thor chuckled. Putting her into her bed. Thor was on his way out of Mya's room when he heard his named called.

"Hey Thor."

"Yes, Mya."

"What should Jessy, Milli and I do about school tomorrow?" She asked.

"I do not know." Thor said puzzled. "Just act like you normally do so."

"'K." Mya nodded, "Night Thor."

"Good night." Thor whispered closing her door.

Mya rolled over in her bed closing her eyes in the process. Her last thought before giving into sleep were Thanos' looming words.

"Your time will come soon, Sparks. The end is near!"

* * *

So what do you think? I came up with this idea while I was at my own athletics day carnival with my friends. The characters are a little OOC cause I can't get them spot on. Bruce will not be in this story cause Bruce is my least favourite character and I can't WAIT for Avengers: Infinity War to come out in cinemas. Mya has long dark brown hair, Milli has short dirty blonde hair and Jessy has Frizzy chestnut brown hair.

Plz PM or review about any ideas you have or what you think about the first chapter. I own nothing other then the plot and my OCs.

 **SharGryffindor;)**


	2. School Sucks

**A/N:** I don't own anything other then the plot and my OC's

* * *

"Good morning Miss Mya." Jarvis said to Mya waking her up like he usually does at 5:55am when she has school.

"Morning Jarvis." Mya replied sleepily, getting out of bed and change into her gym clothes.

This is Mya's morning routine wake up at 5:55am then go to the gym in Avengers Tower. At the gym she trains, goes on the treadmill, the punching bag, the cycling machine and the rowing machine for an hour then wakes up Milli and Jessy to get ready for school. No one really knew that Mya gets up at 5:55am in the morning, well she likes to think people didn't know. Because knowing Jarvis he would of told Tony or Thor or any of the avengers really about her morning gym sessions.

At 7o'clock Mya stopped her gym session and goes to wake up the girls in the infirmary. She's always sweaty from the gym sessions so once she wakes up the girls she goes and get ready for school. But each morning she tries and gets different ways of getting up her friends since she knows they unlike her are not morning people. She makes a bee line for the music room and grabs a trumpet. On her way to the infirmary she passed Steve.

"Morning Steve." Mya waved cheerily.

Steve just arched an eye brow. "Morning Mya, should I even ask what the trumpet is for?"

"No, you shouldn't since you already know that I'm waking up the girls with it." Mya replied continuing on her way to the infirmary.

"Hey Jarvis, film Milli and Jessy's reaction to their wake up call." Steve said to the A.I amusedly.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Mya opened the door to the infirmary as quietly as she could and stood in front of both beds that held a sleeping Milli and a sleeping Jessy. She took a deep breath and held the trumpet to her mouth playing the song the military plays when getting soilders up.

"GAH!" Milli and Jessy shouted startled falling off the bed in the process.

Mya couldn't stop laughing "Comedy gold." She said wipinga pretend tear away.

"Why is she so cheerful in the mornings?" Milli said looking to Jessy.

"I don't know." Was all she replied looking tired.

"Well come on you two lazy people we have to get ready for school." Mya said, while walking out the room.

"Yeah we'll be there." Jessy called out.

"Once we have like 5 more minutes of sleep." Milli continued in a smaller voice, looking to Jessy with a sly smile on her face.

The two hopped into their beds again and fell asleep again.

* * *

Mya exited the elevator into the kitchen/living area at 7:30 with her hair wet from her shower. She wore a AC/DC shirt with a denim skirt and a black and white bomber jacket with converse high tops. She also had Bluetooth breaths headphones around her neck. All the avengers were at the table with breakfast and looked to her when she entered to room.

"A girl after my own heart." Tony exclaimed looking at Mya's AC/DC top with appreciation and a hand on his heart in exaggeration. While Mya just scanned the table.

"Where are Milli and Jessy?" She asked.

"Didn't you wake them up? Or was the trumpet for something else?" Steve replied. All the avengers bar Steve were confused.

"Trumpet?"

"Why would you need a trumpet?"

"No trumpet was not for anything else and yes I did wake them up. I wish I recorded it though, there faces were hilarious." Mya smiled.

"I did, I asked Jarvis to." Steve smirked.

"Yes! Blackmail."

"So where are they then?" Thor asked looking up from his breakfast.

"Clearly not up yet. But they will be here soon." Mya said mischievously.

The avengers looked confused and exchanged glances. They then looked at Thor was just put his hands in a surrender position.

"Do not look at me. I do not know what's going on."

Mya walked to the hall where the infirmary is and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"FALL OUT BOY ARE IN THE LIVING AREA!" She yelled, then headed to the table into her respective seat next to Thor. While the avengers just looked at her when she started to grabbed a few pieces of toast and pour a glass of orange juice.

"What? They'll be here in a couple of seconds."

Just as Mya finished what she was saying the two girls came running into the room looking around frantically.

"We heard Fall Out Boy." Milli said panting.

"Where are they?" Jessy asked puffed out.

"Not here, I just said that since _clearly_ the trumpet didn't get you guys up." Mya looked at them exsaperated.

"Sit your butts down girls you have school." Natasha told them.

"Yes ma'am." They saluted as they sat down.

It was quiet for a few minutes while everyone ate. Milli decided to break it.

"Um what are going to do about school and our covers?" Looking to the avengers.

"Do what you normally do." Clint answered like it was the most obviously answer.

"Ok." Mya replied for the three of them still eating her toast.

"How can you be so calm!" Jessy asked incredulously looking at her.

"Cause I can be, it's not the end of world." Mya's smooth reply came back. Again the lights in the room flickered the three girls didn't notice this, though the avengers did.

"Not the end of the world! Our covers were blown, how do think they will treat us?" Milli questioned, the flower buds in the vase started to bloom. Again the avengers noticed it, the girls didn't.

"Deal with it." MYa said looking up now.

There was a breeze going around Jessy now. "How are we-"

"We have to. We have faced worse stuff then this. Come on and get dressed we'll be late for school." Mya cut off standing up and leaving the table with all eyes on her.

* * *

"School sucks." Jessy stated.

They were standing outside the school building in a line. Milli was wearing a yellow knit top with grey pants and flats. Jessy was wearing a Star Wars top with jeans and boots. People that passed them looked at them then looked away so the girls didn't catch them looking at them. Mya turned to them.

"Well there's no point of delaying the inevitable." Mya breathed out.

"Yeah."

"I guess."

Mya smiled at the two of them, "Hey at least you two have each other in your class. I have no one." She joked.

The bell just rang then.

"Cya at lunch then, Mya." Milli said.

"Young Avengers." Jessy started putting her hand in the middle.

"Forever." Milli and Mya finished putting their hands on top of Jessy's. Milli and Jessy then walked off to their humanities class leaving Mya on her own.

"How bad can this be right?" Mya mumbled to herself walking off to her first class science.

* * *

Mya P.O.V

Mya sat in the back of her class and kept her head low to not draw attention to herself. Though her stupid science teacher, Mr Kinnly, had other plans. One example was when taking the role.

"Mya. Is she here today? Has anyone seen her?" He asked looking around.

"Here, Mr Kinnly." Mya gritted out putting her hand in the air.

"Ah there you are." He said ticking her name off the roll. Everyone was just staring at her before looking back to the front whispers amongst themselves.

" _Great just great. Thanks Kinnly."_ Mya thought bitterly.

The lesson didn't get better from that. They were studying the the laws of physics. Great.

"There are many laws of physics. Some we understand and some we don't." Mr Kinnly lectured looking at Mya for the next part. "Like magic."

Mya just sunk lower in her seat. Crossing her arms in the process.

"Although scientists theorise that magic is a type of science that we don't understand yet. Even though 'magic' defies the laws of physics and gravity but that's what scientists say. I mean we have proof of magic by our heros Thor and Sparks." He finished. All the class were looking at Mya but she was luckily saved by the bell. She pack up all of her things then headed off to her last class before lunch. Music, one of her favourite classes since she could listen to music and create remixes on her laptop. And that's just what she did for music class.

* * *

Lunch time came by in no in no time for all the girl. They decided to sit near the school gates since less people would be there and they had gym class together last. Mya just finished telling Milli and Jessy about her classes.

"So how were your classes?" Mya asked.

"Humanities was absolutely horrible!" Milli started.

"Art was alright though." Jessy admitted.

"Why what happened in humanities?" Mya questioned.

"Well you know how we are learning about history." Jessy said.

"Yeah." Mya nodded.

"Well were learning about the history of the battle of Manhattan." Milli continued, "It was bloody awful. The teacher made us tell the class about the battle."

All three of them shuddered remembering that battle very vividly. Before they could continue going on about there lessons the little miss popular group came up to them. Mya, Jessy and Milli stood up from there sitting position and put on a nice face after exchanging glances.

"Hi." Milli and Jessy said together.

"Can we help you?" Mya asked sweetly.

"Oh no we just wanted to say hi to you girls." Amalia said with a fake smile. In fact all of them had a fake smile on.

"OMG I love your shirt! Did Tony Stark buy it for you?" Mia asked Milli looking at her shirt with fake interest.

"Actually no, he didn't. I bought this top myself. I got it from Target." Milli replied with a sweet voice.

Mia's fake smile just cracked a little.

"Oh that's nice. But that's not why we're here though." Lucy stated.

"You see you guys know the avengers, and we were wondering if we could meet any of them. Like maybe Captain America or Thor." Amalia wondered, with the still oh so fake smile on her face. The three girls just looked at each other.

"No."

"But why?" Mia questioned.

"Because we don't want to introduce you to them." Mya put simply.

"Don't you talk to me that way! No one talks to me that way!" Mia snapped.

"Oh I can talk to you that way. So watch me." Mya snarled back.

"Just remembered you, came up to _us._ " Milli stated.

"Let's just go back to you ignoring us. So goodbye." Jessy waved.

"Ugh, if you guys wanna be losers then fine. I always knew you were weirdos from the start." Amalia said walking away with her fake Prada purse.

Mya was ready to go after her a give her a piece of her mind but was held back by Milli and Jessy.

"Just act like normal they said. Everything will be fine they said." Mya muttered, struggling against Milli and Jessy.

They were interrupted by a car horn and a reving of a car that made the miss popular group look back. Driving into the school grounds was an Audi. Rolling down the window revealed Clint and Natasha.

"Oh hey Clint, Natasha." Milli said still holding a Mya back.

He just raised an eyebrow. "I don't even wanna know. But get your things, you are leaving early. I'll come with you." Clint said getting out of the car and heading over to the girls while Nat stayed in the car.

"Great!"

On there way to their lockers they passed the popular group who were just left gaping after them.

* * *

The car ride was quiet for a bit. Mya had her headphones on and was listening to Panic at the Disco. Milli and Jessy were looking out the window before Jessy elbowed Mya to take off her headphones and asking Natasha.

"So what are we doing out of school early?"

"Fury wants to talk to us about what happened yesterday." Was Natasha's reply.

Groans could be heard from the back seats.

"So school seemed like fun." Clint commented.

"Your definition of fun is very different to ours.." Milli mumbled sarcastically.

It was dead quiet from then on.

* * *

"What the hell happened yesterday?!" Fury demanded, looking in the eye of all the avengers.

After a long explanation of what happened yesterday. Fury like usual was still not giving any expression from his face.

"So let me get this straight. A big purple guy named Thanos were after these girls, managed to knock out Earth's Mightiest Heroes, knock the girls out with a red circle bolt then run away after you guys minus the girls became conscious again." Fury stated more then asked.

"We're sorry?" Mya guessed, looking sheepishly at Fury.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Mya looked down.

"Don't you talk to her that way! She is a lady." Thor said defensively.

"I can talk to her as I damn well please! Lord of Thunder." Fury barked. He the just looked at them all. That gave piercing everyone's soul except for Clint and Natasha who were standing like statues.

"Get out of my sight. Dismissed." Fury waved off to all of them leaving the room.

Mya was still looking down her fists clenched. The lights in the room again wavered. The avengers noticed this.

"Why don't you guys go to your hang out room. You three are excused from school for the next week so people can get use to the idea of you being the Young Avengers. We'll catch up with you later maybe." Steve suggested.

"Yea, OK." The three teens left heading to their hang out area or Den as they liked to call it. Each of them were thinking. It was silent till Mya broke it.

"You guys go to the Den. I think I'll just turn in for the night, it was a long day." She muttered, and the girls bid her goodnight.

But Mya didn't go to her room, she went to the roof we're she liked to think and have alone time there. As well as look at the stars and night sky. So she sat on the ledge of the roof with her legs dangling above the street far below and looked to the stars and night sky. After what seemed like hours she went to her room, got changed and went to the welcoming arms of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** So what do you think will happen next? PM or review what you think of this or you have any ideas. Also I forgot to mention that Mya, Milli and Jessy are around average height and have fair skin.

 **SharGryffindor;)**


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

After the girls left to go to their hang out room they went into the living room. They had thoughts running through their heads about the girls. Like why does the lights flicker when Mya shows a lot of emotion or what happed this morning? They decided to let these thoughts go and deal with them in the morning. So they watched a movie. But after the movie Tony has an idea to check the girls without moving so he asked Jarvis.

"Hey Jarvis where are the girls?"

"Miss Milli and Miss Jessy went to bed sir." The A.I replied.

"And Mya?" Thor asked.

"I believe she went up to the roof." Jarvis answered.

"The roof?" Thor said baffled.

"Why the hell would she be on the roof?" Clint questioned.

"Jarvis pull footage of the roof now." Tony ordered.

On the screen with Mya sitting on the ledge of the roof looking at the stars. She then got up and looked to be going to bed.

The avengers stayed up for a few more hours chatting and watching movies before hearing thumping noises coming from the girls bedroom hall.

"That's the girls hallway." Natasha said. Everyone stood up and went to the girls hallway.

"We'll check their rooms as we go down the hall so first room would be Jessy's." Steve instructed. Heading to Jessy's room.

* * *

 **Jessy's Nightmare.**

 _It was dark all around her. Pitch black surrounded her and hugged her. Until she saw a person in the distance._

 _"Hello?" Jessy called. The person ran as Jessy got closer._

 _"Hey! I was talking to you!" Jessy yelled giving chase to the mysterious person._

 _The scene changed to a grassy field that you would find peaceful. But this one didn't have to that peace to it. Fog rolled in and it was filled with fear. From whom Jessy didn't no. She kept walking forward to get to the person she saw until she trip on something._

 _"Natasha's gun?" Jessy said while holding it up._

 _Then out in front of her popped Natasha's dead body._

 _"Natasha!" Jessy screamed running over to her body._

 _"Natasha! Wake up, are you ok? SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!" Jessy cried. Blood was making a puddle underneath Natasha._

 _"No, no no no." She mumbled._

 _"_ Wake up! Jessy, Wake Up!"

* * *

As soon as they entered Jessy's room they were shocked at what was happening. The was a tornado surrounding Jessy's bed. Jessy heself was tossing and turning in her bed mumbling to herself.

"No."

"Natasha try and get to Jessy to wake her up." Steve yelled over the wind.

"Wake up! Jessy, wake up!" Natasha screamed, hoping it would work while moving slowly to her bed.

Thankfully it did work, because as she woke up the wind stopped and they all fell forward. When they looked at Jessy though she fell back down from her sitting position unconscious. The avengers ran over to her while Natasha checked her pulse.

"She's alive."

They let out a breath they were holding.

"Nat get her to the infirmary. I'll be there as soon as we check on Milli and Mya to see if they're alright.." Tony said. Natasha nodded and carried Jessy to the infirmary.

"Next stop, Milli."

* * *

 **Milli's Nightmare**

 _"Hey guys." Milli greeted to Mya and Jessy. But they just ignored her._

 _"Agh, guys?" Milli tried._

 _"Is she talking to us?" Mya mock whispered._

 _"I don't know, most probably her friends. Oh wait, she doesn't have any friends." Jessy laughed._

 _"What do you mean I don't have any friends. You're my friends." Milli said, clearly confused._

 _"Aww she thinks we're her friends how cute." Mya pouted._

 _"We were just pretending to be your friends. I mean who could like you!" Jessy said._

 _Mya and Jessy then turned into Tony Stark._

 _"You think I loved you? Ha! As if, I never loved you. Your a burden to me." Tony stated._

 _Mya, Milli and Tony grew larger and larger taunting her while spinning around in circles._

 _"Stop it! Your lying! Stop it!" Milli screamed holding her head in her hands._

"Milli! Snap out of it and wake up!"

* * *

When the avengers entered Milli's room it was like they entered a small forest. Dead and alive plants were everywhere. In the middle of it protected by a dome made of plants was an asleep Milli. She was tossing and turning in her bed muttering stuff that they couldn't hear since they could only get in the doorway.

"Stark your turn." Clint said pushing Tony forward.

"Right." He mumbled, before cupping his mouth with his hands and yelling "Milli! Snap out it and wake up!"

That shocked her awake. All of the plants retreated revealing an unconscious Milli just like Jessy.

"I'll meet you guys in the infirmary when you get Mya. Because if this happened to Milli and a Jessy then this is gonna happen to Mya as well." Tony said while picking up Milli.

"To Mya's room then." Steve said but Thor was already out the door.

* * *

 **Mya's Nightmare**

 _"Hello? Milli? Jessy? Thor? Anybody?" Mya called to the infinite darkness with her voice echoing._

 _The scene changed to the orphanage that she grew up in. Two ladies were standing at the door step with a baby and note in hand._

 _"Please take care, I cannot take care of her for she will be in danger if she is with me. Her name is Mya and she is 2 months old. Sincerely Mya's father." One of the ladies read from the note._

 _"Mya, what a beautiful name." The other lady commented taking baby Mya inside the door that wasn't there before._

 _"Hey. That's me. So that means I've been at the orphanage since I was 2 months old." Mya said sadly, looking down._

 _Mya didn't have time to dwell on it though since the scene changed again. This time to all the avengers plus Milli and Jessy dead in front of her with giant Charturi flying in the background._

 _"MILLI! JESSY!" Mya screamed running over to them. Shaking them to try and get a response. But all she got were lifeless eyes loooking at her. Tears welled up in her eyes but through her blurry vision she noticed something in the corner of her eye._

 _"No no no no. Please Odin no."_

 _There laying lifeless like Milli and Jessy was Thor. His hair was matted with dried dirt and blood, the same as his face. Next to him was his **broken**_ _hammer. Mya picked up the pieces but dropped then when Thor's hand wrapped around her arm._

 _"You just watched us die. And did nothing to stop it." Was all he said before going lifeless again._

 _A deep laugh echoed the area. One Mya was too familiar with._

 _"I told you Sparks. The end was near." Thanos's voice filled her ear drums._

 _"No. NO!" Mya screamed at him getting ready to attack him._

"Mya! Wake up, it's ok! Just wake up!"

* * *

If the remaining avengers thought that Jessy and Milli's room was bad then Mya's was the worst of the all. When Thor bursted through door he was shocked at the sight before him, the rest of the avengers came barreling in after him were also shocked at the sight before them. Mya's room was covered in snow and ice. Lots of her things were also floating in the air with some objects dropping to the floor.

"Well at least we know where the thumping noise came from." Steve muttered, still looking at everything in the room with disbelief.

Mya herself was floating a meter above her bed. She had sweat and tears running down her face while tossing and turning in the air. It looked like Mya had the worst nightmare out of the three of them.

"No, no!"

"Thor." Clint reminded the asgardian.

"Right. Mya! Wake up, it's ok! Just wake up!" Thor called to her.

Mya's eyes snapped open with a gasped and everything floating dropped to the ground including her. When Mya fell through the air Thor swiftly caught her, and like Milli and Jessy she was unconscious. The snow and ice evaporated when she fell, only leave a cold air to her room.

"To the infirmary." Steve said firmly.

When they got to the infirmary Milli and Jessy were already hooked up to a heart monitor and Tony was running around to get stuff where Natasha was sitting down next to Jessy. Thor put Mya down on the bed next to Milli while Tony hooked up a heart monitor to her.

"I'm gonna grab a blood sample from these girls and see what the hell went on before." Tony stated while getting equipment for it.

"I'll call Fury." Clint announced getting his phone out.

"I wonder what is going in their heads." Natasha said.

* * *

 **The Girls Dream**

 _The girls were standing in a completely white room._

 _"OK where the hell are we?!" Milli asked looking around._

 _"One minute I was having a nightmare and the next I'm here." Jessy stated._

 _"Same." Mya and Milli said in unison. Mya was still stinking about what happened in her dream._

 _"Are we dead?" Mya asked._

 _"No you are not dead Mya. I just wanted to talk to you three." Said a man who was in a white suit that appeared behind Milli._

 _"Jesus!" She yelled started._

 _"Who are you?" Jessy asked in a curious manner._

 _"My name is Manny." Manny responded._

 _"As in Man In Moon?" Mya asked surprised._

 _"I have many names. But yes I am Man in Moon." Manny said, "But that's not why I called you here. I called you here to tell you your powers."_

 _"Our powers?" Milli questioned._

 _"But we don't have any powers. Only Mya does." Jessy said._

 _"Well the nightmares you had unclocked your powers that you got when you were hit by the red nightmare bolts from Thanos. Although you only have powers because the bolts went through Mya's magic shield." Manny explained._

 _"Ok..." The three girls trailed off._

 _"Milli Stoolston, step forward." Manny gestured, while Milli stepped forward._

 _"You have the powers of plants, super strength and earthquakes." Manny said pointing to her heart._

 _"Sweet." Milli said stepping back._

 _"Jessy Cubix, step forward." Manny gestured, while Milli stepped forward._

 _"You have powers of water, air and mind control like the force." Manny said repeating the same actions as Milli._

 _"Cool."_

 _"Now you two will wake up soon, I would like to speak to Mya along." Manny informed Milli and Jessy. "When you three wake up though, my encounter with you will feel like a distant memory. So it will be like you just woke up from your nightmares. They will be very fresh in your minds." He then told to all three girls._

 _"Wait why-" Jessy was cut off as both Milli and Jessy disappeared._

 _"You are troubled Mya, what is the matter?" Manny asked._

 _"Well I was just thinking about the nightmares I had." She said._

 _"Nightmares, you said plural."_

 _"Yea, the first one was like a memory I think of who left me at the orphanage." Mya said._

 _"Ahh, I know who left you there. It was for your own good. Your grandfather would have put you in grave danger. He is very manipulative that one." Manny told her._

 _"Can you tell me who my dad is then?!" Mya asked excitedly._

 _"I won't tell you but I can give you a memory of yours that you will dream tomorrow night with the images a little fuzzy since you like a good puzzle." Manny stated._

 _"Really? Thank you Manny!" Mya said happy she can find out her parents._

 _"Your welcome. Now your powers are flight, snow, ice and lightning. Your magic is also more attached to your emotions." Manny said while doing the same actions as he did to Milli and Jessy._

 _"You shall wake up soon, goodbye." Manny stated._

 _"Bye Manny."_

 _As Mya was disappearing she swear she could hear Manny say "Good luck, child of the untold storm."_

* * *

When Mya was coming around she could hear the girls explaining what powers they have.

"I have powers of plants, super strength and earthquakes." Milli said.

"And I have powers of water, air and mind control like the force." Jessy said.

"You have the force!" Tony gasped.

"Who told you your powers? And better yet how did you get these powers?" Fury asked, more like grilled. When did he get here?

"Some man told us, I don't remember who though..." Jessy trailed off.

"It like a distant memory that I can't remember." Milli finished for her. Mya decided it was a good time to announce that she was awake by moving around a lot.

"What's going on?" Mya asked looking around to everyone. "This must be some sort of infirmary record."

"Welcome to the party." Jessy stated with a smile.

"Well you were just going to tell what the hell happened." Fury barked looking to Mya.

"Mya just woke up Fury." Thor stated, clearly angered by the director.

"Do I look like I care." Was all Fury said while still looking at Mya.

"It alright Thor. I have the powers of snow, ice, lightning and my magic is more attached to my emotions." Mya said, deciding not to tell them about her flight power yet.

"How did you get these powers is the question?" Fury questioned.

"Oh yea, when Thanos shot us with the red bolts which were nightmare bolts they passed through my shield and gave us powers." Mya answered.

"Ok." Was all Fury said and left.

"It gives us nightmares..." Jessy trailed off remembering her nightmare. In fact all the nightmares came at full force of the girls and they were all shaking.

"Are you three alright?" Steve asked.

"Yea, just our nightmares came back. Like we forgot about them till now." Milli answered shakily.

"Well you three get some rest. We shall have a training day tommorow and study your powers." Thor stated.

"Good night." The three girls callled when the avengers all walked out of the infirmary. The girls got comfortable and gave in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was that? Plz tell me what you think by leaving a review or PM me ideas I could incorporate.

 **SharGryffindor;)**


	4. Training and Reveals

_Mya_ was _standing near the door of the orphanage she grew up in._

 _"Ok... what am I doing here again?" Mya asked herself._

 _She then saw two men and a baby come onto the scene. The two people were blurry though so she couldn't really see their faces._

 _"Are you sure about this brother? Do you think it wise? The one with black hair and a black suit asked._

 _"I do. It is the only way Mya will be safe from Father." Answered the other man who had a jumper on with the hoodie up with a few tendrils of hair falling out of the hood. He was also holding an umbrella in his right hand and Mya cradled on his left._

 _"Father will know about her sooner or later. He can see all." The one with black hair stated. Mya knew that voice from somewhere but she couldn't put a finger on it._

 _"I can only hope that he doesn't find out. Or any of our people finds out." The one with blonde hair muttered._

 _"What of the female mortal that you hooked up with when going to Midgard that one time." The black haired male asked._

 _"Mortal? Midgard? So there from Asgard. Then what are they doing here at the orphanage I grew up in. It can't be, can it..." Mya mumbled to herself trailing off._

 _"Elizabeth could not hold the power that surges within a Asgardian child. Let alone a half Asgardian child. She died giving birth to Mya." The blonde hair man responded sadly._

 _"Now I know who those voices are. Thor and Loki! But that means..."_

 _"Thor, you know that Mya will have powers. What shall happen to her then?" Loki asked looking to his older brother._

 _"I don't know Loki, but we can't bring her to Asgard or father will cast her to exile even though she is an infant." Thor replied, placing Mya on the door step of the orphanage._

 _"Good bye me sweet little Mya." Thor said upset that he had to leave her here. Mya herself was sleeping unaware of what was happening._

 _"Thor you do know that you cannot go and see her." Loki informed._

 _"I know." Thor sighed._

 _"Heimdall take us home please." Loki called to the sky. A rainbow portal dropped down on Loki and Thor and disappeared. Taking them with it._

* * *

Mya's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a gasp. May was the only awake. She looked at the infirmary clock.

 **6:57am** the clock read.

 _'What the hell was that? Was that real?"_ Mya thought. She then had an idea and went to her blood sample results since Tony got the girls blood the other day.

Mya's Blood Results

Father: Thor Odinson

Mother: Elizabeth Canton

Status: Healthy

"Thor's my dad, Thor's my dad!" She yelled, but quieted down when Milli and Jessy stirred in their beds. Mya then had thoughts of what will Thor think of her if she tells him. "Maybe I won't tell him yet... I'll just erase this from my blood test and tell Thor about this later. **Edih ohw ym rehtaf si**."

Mya's Blood Results

Father: Unknown

Mother: Elizabeth Canton

Status: Healthy

"To the roof then." Mya muttered heading up to the place she thinks.

* * *

When Mya headed up to the roof she remembers she has the ability to fly. She jumped into the air and hovered there for a moment before landing.

"Woah." She breathed out, looking to the city of Manhattan.

"Maybe I should scout out the area. Nah I'll just go for a fly." Mya laughed. "Never thought I say that in my life."

( **A/N:** You don't have to but when I thought of this scene I was listening to the song Cloud 9 by Dove Cameron. So you can listen to the song while reading this part.)

"Well here we go." Mya said backing up a bit for a running jump off Avengers Tower.

* * *

"Mr Stark, sir." Jarvis called out waking up Tony who was still asleep.

"What. Can't you see I'm sleeping here." Tony grumbled sleepily.

"Apologies for waking you sir, but Mya is on the roof again."

"So? What is she doing on the roof this early?" Tony asked, his eyes still closed.

"It appears that she is going to jump." Jarvis' monotone voice replied.

That got Tony awake. He literally fell off his bed.

"Shit! Jarvis call the other avengers to the roof to meet me up there. Don't wake up Milli or Jessy and I don't care if the avengers are in their pj's." Tony said already out the door.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Here we go." Mya said starting to run.

Just as Mya reached the halfway point on the roof, the avengers burst through the door that leads to the roof.

"Mya don't!" Clint called out to her.

Too late though. Mya jumped off the roof with the avengers running to the edge after her. Thor had his hand out to call his hammer.

"Why the hell did she do that for!" Steve asked, trying to look for Mya below.

No one answered his question though because Mya came spiraling up past them to the clouds.

"WOOHOO YEAH BABY!" Mya screamed the cold wind hitting her face and she felt the rush off flying. She looked down to see the avengers getting smaller and smaller. She then headed for a lap around Manhattan.

"Now this is gonna be my new way of alone time and thinking." Mya said with a smile on her face zooming around Manhattan.

When Mya landed back on the roof, all the avengers where changed into their day clothes and Milli and Jessy were up waiting for her.

"How come you didn't tell us you had flight powers?" Milli grilled.

"Yeah, it was _flight_ astic. Get it?" Jessy joked.

"Leave." Mya joked with a smile.

"So how come you didn't tell us you have flight powers Mya?" Natasha asked.

"I didn't know till someone told me in a dream last night." Mya lied, not telling them that she didn't tell them the day beforehand.

"Nice. Anyway onto training for you girls. Mya you'll be with Thor then Clint, Jessy you will be with Natasha then Tony, and Milli you will be with me then Thor. Afterwards you will have the regular training session with all of us. It will only be hand to hand combat" Steve informed the girls.

"Wicked."

* * *

 **Mya's lesson with Thor**

"Mya since you have powers of weather, or if being precise. Lightning, snow and ice. I would like you to conjure a lightning storm, just a small one for now." Thor instructed.

Mya took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She imagined a lightning storm appearing out of thin air. When she opened her eyes and looked up to the sky there was a big lightning storm happening, it even had thunder too.

"That was better then I expected. Good job Mya." Thor said sounding impressed.

"It might have to do with that I'm your daughter." Mya mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing."

"Now Mya see this bottle of water." Thor said while placing a bottle of water down. "I want you to freeze it, with snow surrounding it."

That's how Mya's lesson continued with Thor. She froze things, created lighting and manage to combine all three of those together to create an explosion.

* * *

 **Jessy's lesson with Natasha**

In front of Jessy Natasha put a glass of water down on the table.

"Make that float." Natasha said.

"What! How?" Jessy asked dumbfounded.

"Relax, take a deep breath and make the water float." Natasha informed.

Jessy did just as Natasha said. Relaxed, took a deep breath and held her hand out to the glass of water. The water floated out of the glass and hovered above the glass in a ball.

"I did it!" The water just plopped back into the glass.

"Whoops." Jessy said a bit sheepishly.

Jessy continued doing that the whole lesson as well as making earthquakes.

* * *

 **Milli's lesson with Steve**

"And go."

Milli and Steve were having an arm wrestling game.

"Remind me why doing this again." Milli said looking bored while arm wrestling with Steve, their arms still in the middle.

Milli looked like she was barely even trying while Steve was trying his hardest sweat dripping down his head.

"We are doing this to see how strong you are." Steve breathed out, concentrating on trying to push Milli's arm down.

"More like trying to see if your still stronger than a girl." Milli muttered, Steve looked up from his arm startled.

"What. No it's-"

BANG

Steve's arm went down hard on the table. Milli had a triumph look on her face.

"I win." Milli said smugly. "Or was that part of this exercise."

"No fair. Again."

* * *

Mya, Milli and Jessy were all on the ground panting after their training session with all of the avengers. The avengers, were just standing next to them slightly out of breathe.

"How are you not puffed out?!" Jessy cried, getting helped up by Clint.

"Yeah, I thought you said this was a _normal_ training session. You know a training session we do everyday. That's the one we call normal." Milli said to Steve who was getting helping Milli up.

"Yeah _our_ normal training session. The one we do. That's our training session, we go easy on you guys." Tony informed the girls.

Mya just floated up flying around the training room looking at the ceiling.

"Cool. When can we go again? That training session was more fun then the other ones." Mya's voice echoed around the room since she was flying around in circles.

"WHAT?! No thank you. How do you have energy left?" Milli and Jessy questioned in unison looking at Mya. Mya just shrugged.

"That's it for today girls, go have a break." Natasha said.

"Race you to the den. Loser buys ice cream. " Mya called laughing, already out the door.

"HEY your cheating!" Milli and Jessy ran out of the room.

As soon as all the girls were out of the room Tony turned to the rest of his teammates.

"I have to show you guys the girls blood test results." Tony stated, he was being serious for once.

After Tony showed them the girls blood results all of the avengers were shocked. Natasha and Steve were especially shocked.

"I'm an aunt. And I didn't even know I had a sister. Jessy is my niece." Natasha uttered.

"I have a great grandchild. Milli is my great granddaughter." Steve mumbled.

"Congrats." Tony bluntly said, eating some blueberries.

Thor frowned at Mya's blood results.

"Whom is the father of Mya?" He questioned.

"Not sure. But I'll look into it." Tony said.

"I must travel to Asgard for a bit. I shall check on Loki." Thor announced, getting ready to leave.

"You gonna tell the girls?" Clint asked.

"Of course. I will do that now." Thor said.

* * *

Mya, Milli and Jessy were in their den. Milli was curled up on a chair reading a book, Jessy was on her phone spread out across the couch and Mya was laying on the floor staring blankly at the roof wondering when to talk to Thor about him being her father.

Speak of the devil, Thor just walked in the door with his armour on and hammer in hand.

"I am leaving to go to Asgard to check on Loki in his cell. I shall be back in a couple weeks." Thor informed them.

"Ok." Were Milli and Jessy's response.

"Wait Thor." Mya called as Thor was walking out.

"Yes Mya." Thor said turning around.

"Never mind. Have fun in Asgard." Mya mumbled. Thor nodded and walked out.

"What was that about Mya?" Milli frowned.

"Nothing, I'll be back later." Mya spoke walking out the door and headed to the roof.

"Weird."

* * *

It had been a month and Thor wasn't back yet. Well he had been but he was fighting off the dark elves. Thor had to go back to Asgard to set everything out.

The girls were hanging out in their den when Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha and Fury walked in.

"Fury! Welcome to the den, how can we help you?" Jessy asked being sarcastic.

"You guys are getting a holiday, since it's coming up to Father's Day. I thought I would be nice and let you go back to your family's." Fury stated.

"You, nice? What's the catch?" Mya snorted, she knew about Father's Day and was hoping Thor would be back so she could celebrate with him.

"You Mya are not going on holiday. You are gonna be assigned with a team to help clean up after Thor's most resent battle." Fury informed.

"WHAT!"

"Sucks to be you Mya." Milli whistled.

"If it makes you feel better we voted on it." Steve said, trying to help. All was he got an annoyed look from Mya.

"Why me? Can't it be someone else?" Mya whined.

"No, just in case there is an alien substances we need someone magical to handle it if any thing goes out of hand." Fury replied.

"So not fair."

"When do we leave?" Jessy asked so Mya doesn't kill Fury by the death glares sent his way.

"First thing tommorow." Fury answered leaving with the rest of the adults.

"Well Jessy and I have to pack..." Milli trailed off, looking to Mya.

"Yeah, whatever." Mya huffed, putting on headphones. Milli and Jessy then left to go pack.

* * *

 **A/N:** Plot twist! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I have been busy with school work. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas by reviewing or PM.

 **SharGryffindor;)**


End file.
